generation
by cinnamon.sticks.coffee
Summary: The bonds between student and teacher. drabble [kakashi&sasuke]


a/n: this story was inspired by:

Seriouslyme

sinemoras09

kanmuri

each of these authors are really good at writing, especially Kakashi/Obito, Team 7 angst fics, etc. So I decided to make a Kakashi/Sasuke fic based on some of them. but anyway, check out them out after you finish reading, (and please leave a review!) because they're the ones who inspired me to do this.

.

.

.

1.

He takes one look at him, and he knows he's the younger _him _in a new generation. The Uchiha is quietly brilliant, almost an exact copy of Kakashi in the younger days.

While the other team members argue with each other, he is too busy glaring off, brooding. Kakashi has allowed them a five-minute break from their training, and while pretending to read his porn book, studies Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke notices midway that someone is looking at him and stares straight at Kakashi.

Oh, if looks could kill.

But Kakashi is unfazed, he's dealt with brooding, angry students before. He stares back almost indifferently as Sasuke, onyx eyes boring into onyx. But Kakashi begins to break a sweat underneath Sasuke's stare, which is full of hatred and a cold rage. As Kakashi shifts his attention away from Sasuke, who does the same, he feels lucky to know that Sasuke is only angry at someone else.

2.

Kakashi has tied him up, bound him to a tree. "Fuck you," says Sasuke, struggling against the metal wires binding him to the tree. "What's the meaning of this?" scowls Sasuke, still slightly struggling. "If I didn't do this, you'd run away, wouldn't you?" asks Kakashi, pulling a little tighter on the string.

"Fuck you," repeats Sasuke, but relaxing a little more.

Kakashi decides to skip right to the chase. "Stop seeking revenge." Sasuke looks up, with that same intense glare of hatred. Kakashi doesn't break a sweat this time from Sasuke's gaze of anger, and regrets teaching him the Chidori. He tries to explain how searching for revenge leaves you feeling empty even if you do get it, (he knows this the most, from both Rin and Obito). He lies to Sasuke, telling him that he's seen others walk down this path, but leaves out the part about himself trying to walk down the road of an avenger.

Sasuke doesn't listen. He makes threats about killing someone like Rin and Obito, and Kakashi wants to beat the boy down for suggesting such a thing, for he's already done that himself.

But at the end of Kakashi's lecture, Sasuke seems to have calmed down, and taken in his words. He leaves to go to Obito's memorial where he makes a promise to the dead Uchiha, but mostly to himself, not to let Sasuke take the path of an avenger.

Kakashi nearly cries when he hears that Sasuke has left the village, only hours after his lecture.

3.

A thousand weights drop in Kakashi's stomach when he watches it happen. Sasuke is charging a move that will kill someone who Kakashi will regret losing for the rest of his life. Kakashi speeds towards the pair, and things seem to move in slow-motion, as Sasuke makes the stabbing motion that _he _taught him towards Sakura. Just as Kakashi pulls out a kunai to ward Sasuke off, he sees not a hatred-consumed Uchiha, and not a pink haired girl.

He sees a gray-haired boy about to impale a scared brunette girl.

His thigh is skinned from Sasuke's Chidori, but after Kakashi has a quick taijutsu spar, Sasuke is kicked back, an amused smirk on his face.

The words Kakashi repeats are useless, are wasted upon the boy. (he knows they're empty words, but he says them anyway to console himself that he tried.) He comes at him ferociously with the Mangekyou, and Kakashi is scared for the very first time ever since Obito, and he sees that glare of hatred.

Unfortunately, this time it is aimed at him.

In the end, Naruto comes in to battle Sasuke, and secretly, Kakashi is glad. He doesn't want to have to kill another one beloved to him, for no matter how far Sasuke would fall, Kakashi would always look at him with a pitying affection. Because he knows, he understands his pain, and Kakashi is afraid to kill one of his kin. (besides Rin).

So when Sasuke warps away with Madara, Kakashi feels something twinge at his heartstrings.

Regret.

That he didn't snap his neck all those years ago.

4.

It is the morning before the war, and Kakashi is sitting at _his _memorial. Luckily, it hadn't been crushed by Pain's Shinra Tensei all those weeks ago. Dawn hasn't broken out yet, so Kakashi won't be late for the war meeting. He sits down right next to the memorial, and looks up at the sky.

He apologizes to Obito, for letting Sasuke fall so far, for not keeping any of the promises he made to him (for Rin), for everything.

When Kakashi is done mumbling his apologies through the thin plastic of his mask, the sun is beginning to rise, thin streams of sunlight falling upon the memorial and Kakashi.

The masked man takes one last fleeting glance at the engraving of his fallen comrade's name, fingers brushing across the letters.

Kakashi stands up and leaves for the battleground, a bitter taste in his mouth.

.

.

.

end.


End file.
